


forever together (Eren x Levi)

by seiren_is_life123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiren_is_life123/pseuds/seiren_is_life123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love story between Eren and Levi that I had in mind. its cute and I tried hard to make it good so I hope that you all like it. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the suprise  moving fast  what first  why here  can it be secret  forever together

Levi was cleaning and sorting out the storage room when Eren came in. Eren came to help Levi out when he realized how dirty Eren was. " where you just cleaning an old dust room or something" Levi said. he walked over to Eren and brushed the dirt off his cheek. "do I need to help you change those dirty clothes of yours". Eren looked to the side and started to blush bright pink "Levi if you want to fuck me why don't you say so, you are my boyfriend you know". "hey cant a guy be his weird self" Eren giggled a little. Eren put his arms around Levi's neck then pulled him in for a kiss. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and pulled him closer, he started to move his hands up Eren's shirt. Eren made a soft moan while blushing, he was in the middle of a deep kiss with Levi moving there tongue's in and out of each others mouths. Levi stopped to play with Eren's lower lip softly nibbling and sucking it.

Eren giggled softly as he looked Levi in the eyes. Eren was thinking there love was so strong it could last a life time. Levi pulled his head back "I know this isn't the right place but I cant wait any longer" Eren was wandering what he was talking about. Levi put his hand into his pocket then he pulled his hand back out while getting down on one knee "Eren Jaeger will you marry me". Eren's eyes widened and he was flushed red "of course I will marry you silly I love you so much" Levi blushed and put the ring on Eren's finger. Levi stood up smiling as Eren jumped on him wrapping his arms around Levi. They were smiling looking deeply into each others eyes then Eren went in slowly and kissed Levi.

Levi fell back on the extra bed that was stored in the storage room. Eren got up and walked over to lock the door. Eren walked back over to the bed and laid on Levi, he stuck his face in Levis warm chest. Levi smiled and put his arms around Eren and hugged him tightly never wanting to let him go. "I'm glad were getting married. I wanted to be with you from the moment I saw you Eren". Eren turned redder then ever and smiled. He looked up and kissed Levi deeply on the lips. "I love you so much, Never go anyone dangerous I don't want to ever want to lose you". "Eren ill never leave you" Levi leaned back in and stared to kiss Eren. Eren started to imagine a new world with his soon to be husband.

 

to be continued soon ;)


	2. Who's dirty now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to those who have red this. I'm sorry it took me so long to update

(I'm new at yaoi fics and just idk straight up say penis or dick is just a little weird saying people will maybe see his so I'm using the word 'member' cuz I remember someone using that word and it didn't sound to bad)

Eren quickly shook his head and continued to kiss his claimed lover, loving the taste of his sweet lips. Levi deepened the kiss and slipped his tounge into Eren's mouth. Eren flushed a little as he went to take dominate. He quickly slide his hand up to undo the leather straps. 

"Eren one second" Levi said as he slightly sat up and unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. Eren pushed him back down and leaned down to lick the nape of Levi's neck. he slide his hand down and stared to fondle Levi's nipple. he licked down to his other nipple and licked it a few times before moving his hand down to undo Levi's belt. He licked down to Levi's zipper and bit it as he pulled it down. He slide his hand into his unzipped pants and gave Levi's member a squeeze

"Ah!" Levi let a moan slip out

"Your hard" Eren said with smirk

Eren pulled out Levi's member and smiled up at Levi before softly licking the tip teasing him. he licked it down and back up before putting it all in. He went a little fast letting his teeth graze it.

"A-ah!" Levi moaned out loud

Eren pulled his mouth of with a string of saliva and smirk at Levi. Eren put to of his finger in his mouth and got them wet. He moved his hand down and quickly shoved them into Levi's anus.

"Ah-a w-why did you have t-to shove your fingers in. I-I want y-you" Levi said as he grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled his legs close to his chest

"P-please fuck me n-now" Levi stuttered out in a pleading voice

Eren smirks as he undid his pant and pulled them down. he got closer to Levi and grabbed his thighs as he thrusted hardly into Levi and stopped as he was all in. Levis quickly grabbed the sheets "Ah!". Eren was gripping Levi's thigh while he reached over and locked fingers with Levi's hand. as he stared to move again he leaned down and kissed Levi deeply slipping his tounge In and out as he trusted deep into Levi. Eren moved his head down to Levi's next and softly bit it and sucked on it

"I'm claiming you" Eren said 

"Ah-ah! I'm coming" Levi said as he slightly arched back and let out a loud moan "ha-ahhh" 

"I'm almost there so better be ready" 

Eren said as he started to thrust hard and fast motivated by the look on Levi's face. Levi was letting out panting moans as Eren continued to go faster. He went red as he reached his limit and cummed in Levi. he pulled out and dropped on top of Levi. They were both panting.

"Hey brat, I love you"

Levi said as he wrapped his arms around Eren

"I love you too"

Eren said as he nuzzled Levi's neck loving his warmth

 

(sorry it was short)


End file.
